Code Infinity
by Elesia
Summary: No matter how many time I've went back, no matter how many changes i did, 'you' always die protecting all of us...This time, for sure ,I'll make sure things would be according as calculated. Reviews are always welcome, especially critics
1. Chapter 1: Code Infinity

**Been thinking about this for awhile, after reading "Life" by** **Konjiki no Yami** .

**QuQ waiting anxiously for the unforgiving updates...**

**All Elsword related belongs to their respectively creator, Kog.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Code Infinity  
**

* * *

"Please Eve…."

In front of me, the red headed knight is being held in place by Oberon's blade by the throat and Ophelia's mighty strength, pleaded to me. The sword he once proud off lay shattered on the floor and his shoulder protection broken. His body riddled with cuts and bruises. I dusted away the dirt and smoke from my elegant white dress and readjusted my fallen tiara. Oberon immediate beheaded the knight, as per commanded. Blood gushes out , splattering over me.

As soon as I blinked, the one in front of me is the same red headed knight but now in different attire, being impaled by countless nasodian spears to a wall of blue cubic shaped pattern. His hair has now 2 braided ends .He has a runic symbol tattooed to his left shoulder, wearing clothing which exposes his stomach and having a prominent colour of black. Residue of magical flames still flicker around us. My mechanical 'wings', created from the program Queen's Throne, dissipated and my two trusted drones, Moby and Remy returned to my side.

The slayer looked at me and seemingly continues while coughing blood,

"…..you…cough…you got to …"

Suddenly a bright light blinded my optic sensor for a nano-second. Now the red headed slayer lies on one of the blue cubic block with only half of his body. His hair became even spikier with a dash of black streaks. Two swords lay broken on the floor with one of them slowly disappear into nothingness.

I stare at the wielder of the great yet mysterious Cornwell with nothing of emotion. With a tired look, he continues,

" let 'him'…g…go…"

My waving blue wings of light flicker as I instantly vaporized him with a sudden slight of annoyance on my face, leaving a clean hole down on place of what seems to be a giant blue cube.

I closed my eyes and sighed. The moment I reopened my eyes, 3 red figure appears before me each resemble one of each red headed human previously on death floor.

"No matter how…"

Two of them lunge toward me, the slayer and the wielder. I dodged the attack of the wielder of Cornwell by quickly converting my body units into photons leaving a plasma dummy as a scapegoat. The dummy exploded, hurling him backward.

"…much you tried…"

The slayer conjures a gigantic magical blade and launches it toward me. However the blade was intercepted due to the defence formation created by my dimension link units; Senty, Blader and Guardian, skewering them in the process.

Immediately I transformed my twin drones into twin pronged spears of destruction and uses it to send my dimension link units toward the slayer. He manages to cut them in half but it's already too late. A large explosion erupted due to the self-destruct system engulfed the slayer, erasing everything at that spot. The wielder of Cornwell recovered and with his lightning step is now at my left but was pelted into pieces by the multiple drones I've summoned through instinct.

All is left is the knight who haven't taken any action.

"…'his' sudden yet tragic end cannot be avoided."

He said with a sad look. Suddenly, my sensors detected a spike in El energy reading, emitting from him. Blazing aura of blue and red slowly became visible and totally engulfs him in seconds. The red knight, now taller than usual, stepped out from the fiery energy in a totally new form, a form of which I have never thought to see again. The form that I had helped achieves, in order form 'him' to avoid 'his' end. The King.

The mere sight of the figure makes my very core ache. The details are exactly the same, from the determined eyes to the countless scars earned throughout the battle to the five pointed gold energy crown he wore. However I steeled myself forward, holding back the ever flooding water in my tear ducts. In order to accomplish what I've came here to do; I have no choice but to continue the fight. Using my anger toward him for desecrated 'his' image to stopped me, I unleashed my full power.

Stabilized wings of pure light sprout out behind me, supported by the nasodian metallic wings. A five pointed crown make of light formed on my head. My attire changes to a royal dress, with black being the prominent colour with gold trims and having an exposed belly down to my underwear. My hair is braided together into a bun at my back , tied together with a black ribbon. Apple together with her two loyal servants, Charon and Persephone, and Code Q-Proto 00 with her Queen's throne programmed activated at maximum power are summoned beside me.

He then gave me a smirk and snapped his finger. Enemies and foes that I've faced before appeared behind him. From William, Banthus, Ancient phorus, to Wally's various fake nasodian creation to the demons with their leaders, Berthe, Ran and so forth.

"Are you ready, Eve of Code Infinity?"

'Code Infinity', the code which I have finally obtained, throughout countless research of scientific and magical means, the three codes had now been fused together; The Empress, The Nemesis and The Seraph. This new code will finally allow me to accomplish what I have set out to do.

I returned his smirk with my own most angered stare. As I copied and perform the finger snapping action, a dimension rift broke open, huge mechanical hands slowly emerges. The great Juggernaut, the Nasod King has been summoned. Then countless of nasodized Humans, and the many races 'we' have helped throughout 'our' journey for the El, jumped out of the Nasod King's body. 6 nasodized figures positioned themselves beside me, made out of my former friends; Aisha the mage, Rena the elf, Raven former Crow mercenary leader, Chung prince of Hamel, Ara sister of the despised Ran and finally Elesis the greatest of the Red Knights and sister of 'him'.

All of them bear mysterious runic symbols, carved on to them, presumably allowing me to control them fully. I pause and took a deep breathe. In my mind, I believe this may be the right time to proclaim that, in human terms, such action taken would be a 'little' over doing it. My sudden urge to gloat to him has to wait as he has begun to signal his attack charge.

The armies of bosses' charges forward, but I counter it with a large laser beam, which follow up by a massive electron beam of seemingly unlimited range together with Nasod King's dreadful ultimate _Laser!_ attack, tearing through the first, second and third row of the wave .

I sent out my own army as well. However he, using 'his' form, tore through my own wave just as fast.

"You have to let 'him' go Eve!"

* * *

As the cloud and dust begins to clear out, the massive blue cube in which was our battle field is now shattered into a single small, flat platform. He is now lying on the floor motionlessly. I slowly floated toward him. The form started to statically change from what he was now to the wielder of Cornwell, to the slayer, the knight, a boy and finally a grey haired man with a cracked mask, locks and chains attached to his attire.

" Ughh….th…this would …cough…probably be the…"

"…6th" when he uses the 'Boy's form'

"…14th" when he uses the 'Knight's form'

"…27th" when he uses the 'Slayer's form'

"…49th" when he uses the 'Wielder's form'

"…cough countless time you have come to seek the power over time…" when he uses the 'King's form'

Then I stab his right leg with a plasma spear, earning me a "What the hell you do that for?!"

"THAT…is for making kill 'him' every time!" I shouted at him angrily. Then I stabbed his left with a metallic spear.

"Aughh..."his painful groan sounds like a symphony to me. I was about to stab his shoulders, but halted. "This is not what I've come here to do, however just a simple reward for your insolence."

"Didn't you learn from your countless attempts?! Cough…the 'end' cannot be overwritten. 'He' will fall before the Demon general at Hamel to allow the team to accomplish the task! The battle with Ran will always be at his favour. You know it's futil…"

Before he could finish the sentence, I slapped him about 10 times left and right in order to silence his pestering. I too felt that my attempts have reached a point of absolute failure. Every time, 'he' would obtain a new power, Ran would too have newer abilities in his arsenals. However, things will be different now; I have planned it and have run countless simulation, all leading to a favourable result.

"No matter how many times I fail, I'll keep on trying no matter the…"

"Cost?! You razed kingdoms and committed genocide on a multiversal scale of different timelines! The elven race, pongos, everyone dies just for your selfi…"

I sent multiple spears stabbing his entire body."I grew tired for your worthless attempt to sway my decision.

"Heh heh he, why don't you just let her do it"

I turned to my back and saw an old man, with a peculiar mask and a keyblade. Ruto snickers again.

"It would prove, 'entertaining', heh heh heh"

When I look back at the floor, Glaive was gone. My scanner immediately detected him and found him standing next to the elderly man. He dusted away the dust and pulled out the embedded spear out of his body.

Glaive sighed, "Fine. Eve, have you prepared yourself? To travel back to when you first met 'him'?"

I look straight at him," Yes but not to that time. I've amassed this much amount of energy for one thing, to travel back even further."

"You…you can't be!"

"Yes! In order to assured his survival. What better way is to supervise him when he is at his youngest age? "I said with a determined look.

Ruto cackled even louder and clapped," Ah, what an interesting solution. I would love to see it till the end."

"Seriously Eve?"

Glaive looked at me and gave up after a seriously long stare," Fine fine. Do whatever you want!"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Glaive asked me, as I stood before a gate.

"Yes" a short answer came out of me.

Glaive shakes his head and the portal began to form. I transfer all the El energy I've harvested into the gate. The scenery shown on the portal changes rapidly, from Hamel, to Velder, to Feita, to Altera, then to Bethma, to Elder and finally Ruben. I dropped to my knees as the last few remaining El energy was stripped of me.

"Once again, we will meet. But this time I…" was last thing I spoke before fading into the portal.

* * *

"Elsword! Wake up!" the lady in red banged on the door.

"I'm coming sis!" a red haired boy came out of the door, dressed in red holding a wooden sword.

"You ready to beat up some bears?" The lady said with a smirk.

"Of course! Hehe" The boy scratched under his nose, cockily.

Before they could walk out of the house, they were halted.

"Hey don't forget your lunches!" A pink haired lady shouted toward them, handing them the bags filled with goodies.

The boy looks up the sky and was in awe when he saw a majestic ray of light like a shooting star.

* * *

**Chapter end**

* * *

**And done~**

**Picture used as base description and display pic is from some Eve costume competition from Japan i think.**

**Infinity...yeah random name hohoho~ Was going for trinity though but that would not have much to do with time travel and stuff.**

**Kinda hard to think of the 3 class name without using their full name...like infinity sword...eue. If its confusing, then i succeeded hehe, trying to simulate time travel mayhem.  
**

**Yeah for random thought of Elsword King class zD.**

**Reviews are welcome~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Phew...longest yet!**_  
_

**Was suppose to be 2000+ but...end up with more ( ≧Д≦)  
**

**Stupid Halloween event, WHERE'S MY +10 SCROLL!**

* * *

**Each point of view will start with the name of the respective viewer.**

**Flash back or change of scenery/places will be indicated with a single line separation zD**

**Italics will be for system talk  
**

**" ABCDEFG" speech and thoughts **

* * *

**-Ages-**

**Elsword - 9**

**Eve - 8 looking?**

**Elesis - 12**

******All Elsword related belongs to their respectively creator, Kog.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

* * *

**Eve POV**

_System checking…_

_Programme Code Infinity found…_

_Installing…_

_Error…_

_Some files in the 'Memory' are corrupted and missing. Irretrievable._

I stare at the error message worriedly. The first that came to mind is the folder filled with his photos...

_Error…_

_Existing hardware incompatible with new programme functions. Insufficient energy to run the programmes. New programme installed will also result in malfunctioning…_

"Hmmph, I guess this is the restriction they gave me for what I did during the first time I came here. This will be my third time on this timeline." I sigh.

"Third time the charm!" I smile as I remember one of his quotes.

_Uninstall?_

_Y / N_

…

-N, instead I would like to disable the incompatible programmes personally.

…

_Affirmative_

…

_Transferring to system management …_

* * *

I stand in the middle of a black void, in a humanly figure devoid of human features, glowing in a bright white light. A folder named as 'Code Infinity' appear before me. As soon as the folder is accessed, a list of folders flashes before me with countless files within, each in different colours indicating a more advisable option. Green, compatible; Yellow, efficiency is reduced to 35%; Red, incompatible and would cause malfunctioning; and Grey for missing parts.

'**Another Code'**

It seems that most of the files are in yellow, except for Illusion Ray, Cloaking, Photon Flash, Illusion Strike and Dimension Link- Sentry. The El Crystal Spectrum, and Generator Black Hole which are in red, are to be disabled. The Dimension Link series are in grey, hmm I wonder why…

'**Code Exotic'**

In green are, Hornet Sting – Explosion, Metal Dust Aura, Explosion Impact; whereas Queen's Throne is in yellow. The rest, in red are disabled.

'**Code Nemesis'**

Atomic Blaster- Plasma Gun is in green while Spear Burst, Atomic Shield and Iron Scraps are in yellow. Lunatic Scud is left enabled, for a last resort while the remaining files in red are disabled.

'**Code Architecture'**

All the files are in grey except for Queen's Potential. I presume the cause for the error is due to the inexistence or inactiveness of the necessary units. I guess this was the reason for the greyed Dimension Link programme as well.

'**Code Empress'**

Just like the previous file, everything is in grey. I began to think, now how am I going to get work done with my delicate and fragile state?! I put the construction of Oberon and Ophelia on the top 5 list to do.

'**Code Electra'**

All the files are in yellow; presuming a large amount of energy is required to perform them. Everything will be disabled until further notice except for Photon Flare in case I needed an escape.

'**Code Battle Seraph'**

Taser Pilum is enabled even though it's in a kind of orange shade. Sadly the rest will have to be disabled.

After browsing through my files and feeling satisfied on my selection, I move my glowing featureless hand to the 'X' icon.

_..._

_Do you wish to exit programme selection?_

_Y / N_

…

-Y

…

_Previous unit's hardware modification is not salvageable. Do you wish to change current appearance?_

_Y / N_

…

-Y

Sigh, next time i went back there, I'm going to stick some more spear in him!

Hmm let's try an appearance of the appropriate age,shall we~

…

* * *

And then a screen that reminds me of the 'simulation' character creation 'now loading' screen I've seen previously, replaces my view. From style to colour to size and 'sizes', all the options are presented to me. Hmmm, I guess I'll keep my hair design as according to my 'simulation', he seems to fancy this style the most. Next my dress is modified to a …less combat oriented dress; covering the 'revealing 'features of the now shorter dress.

Then my figure's height and width is reduced to an appropriate size and the scars from my Code Infinity days are removed. I looked to the preview screen of my selected appearance and wondering what else I've missed.

After a long pondering, the decision is made and the selected features are chosen. I wonder why I didn't use such features before when I was in the pod at the very beginning. I guess I wasn't aware of such functions. Soon several circular shaped hoops of light began to form around me and started to glow so bright until everything around me including myself became a white empty void.

…

_Good Morning, your majesty._

* * *

**Eve**** POV**

I awakened to the sound of a pod opening. I opened my eyes and scan my area. It seems that this time I have awakened at the very same spot as I was at first. Altera the land which the great kingdom of the Nasod resides now filled with debris and scars from the long war and wild growth spread like wildfire everywhere.

I slowly rise out of my pod and started to walk around to observe my initial surrounding more thoroughly. I am in a chamber located in the innermost depth of Altera, filled with cracked screens, dust covering the control panel. As I was busy strolling about, suddenly I tripped and landed face first onto some round monochromatic coloured debris.

"Ouch…, I guess I have to get used to my current 'shortage'…" As I got up, I identify the round debris as my trusted companions, Remy the white and Moby the black drones. I immediately rebooted their system and they sprung back to life, floating in a circular formation around me, each going in a different direction. They finally stopped when they collided among themselves and I gently hug them close to me. I chuckled softly.

"Good morning, your majesty" Both of them telepathically speak to me in unison. I let out a smile and releases them from my clutches, allowing them to slowly float beside me and proceed to walk toward the control panel .I then start repairing it .It didn't take long as I've done this for countless time. As I pressed the 'on' button, the surrounding screens in my chamber lights up. Thank the El for the backup generator. However, the remaining energy could only power the chamber for only a week at most. I did a mental note to begin the Alterasia Energy Plan as soon as possible, but not now though as there are more pressing matters to attend to and I do not have the 'manpower' for the job.

"System, detect an area to the far west that have the highest concentrated El energy and find the shortest flight route possible from Altera." I ordered. It seems that I have forgotten where the village would be, eventhough I have been in the team that have help returned the El to. I guess that information is one of the missing files.

_Search drones released. Searching in progress…_

While waiting for the results, I looked at myself in the reflection on a partially shattered glass mirror. "I am indeed short, I wonder how would his reaction be~" I let out a soft giggle as a twirl around in my small and petite form. I sat down on the pod and begin to replay all the necessary information gathered from my 'simulation' that will help me progress through this timeline.

Then something caught my attention. I spotted an image that is being displayed on one of the screen, an image of a group of small furry creature which stands on two legs wandering around the area which will become known as the Nasod Dumpsite.

I noticed a grin of malice formed on my face and a brief red flash on the blue lense on my forehead through the reflection of my drones but I pay no heed to it. "Come Remy, Moby. It's time that I visit some… old 'friends' at the mean time." I commanded the two drones.

* * *

**Elsword**** POV**

At the gate of Ruben, a boy with red continues to walk in circle, anxiously waiting for someone.

"When is she coming…?" I thought as I walk another circle, gripping my sword nervously.

It's already been 3 years since she left the village. It was just a week ago that Lowe, the drillmaster of Ruben who has been training me in her absence, receives a mail which causes him to break down the door of the house I've lived in without care. His face at that time was erratic.

"-"At first I couldn't react to or hear what he just said. I just sat on my chair with a piece of meat in my mouth, not moving at all. It was like time stopped.

"-listening-I said?!" I could see and felt the shake Lowe gave me.

"Are you not listening to what I said?! Elesis, your sister is coming back!" The moment I heard it, everything become dark and the last thing I've heard is, "He fainted!"

The letter wrote as follow

_To my beloved brother Elsword,_

_How's it been? Have you been training and eating well? I hope you have been eating tons of meat and don't slack off! _

_I've gain a lot of names throughout my journey, The Red Flash, The Red Lady, The Red Monster and the recent one , the Red Haired Knight~_

_Well that's not what the reason I'm writing this is. Guess what? _

_I'm coming back to check up on you~ Surprise? Excited? I'm sure am~_

_It's been so long since we last meet. So you better prepare to show me how much you've grown! _

_I wonder if that bear is still there though. It'll probably take me about 4 days using COBO's transportation, though._

_Your sister and Velder's Knight, Elesis._

Back to the present, I've been waiting and walking in circles in front of the gate ever since the mail has been received ."What's taking so long…..she should be here by now…"

As I was lost in thought, I felt a sudden killing intent behind me and immediately react to an attack by what seems to be a mysterious blurry RED cloaked figure.

" Arghh!" I've manages to block the attack but the force propels me backward causing me to land on my bottom while skidding a feel metres. Before I could look up at my assailant, my focus has shifted toward the tip of the sword that is now at my neck.

"Heh heh, it seems your reaction speed have improve~" Recognizing the voice, I looked up and saw that the assailant is none other than my amazing sister, Elesis!

"Don't cry Elsword! You're a MAN!" I thought to myself and shout of joy, "Sister!"

"But, you still have to train harder. Have you not been eating plenty of meat? You seem to have not grown a bit?" She moves her sword away and held out her left hand.

"Muu…blame Anne and Lowe." I replied as I got up thanks to her, trying to hold back my teary eyes. "I have to eat more vegetables if I want to grow up healthy, they said"

"I'm glad that they are taking care of you "I could hear a soft laugh.

The next thing I knew, I was caught by surprise as my dearest sister then suddenly pulls me in for a hug and said, "…I'm back" with gentle voice.

"We…welcome back!" I couldn't hold it in anymore and cried as I gave her the tightest hug I could muster…but her counter hug end up overpowering mine. A soft crack can be heard.

* * *

**Eve**** POV**

In a small house made out of metal craps and wood held together with soils, I mentally sigh as I sat down on a chair that has been prepared for me. The chair which I sat, compare to everything around me, is like diamond to dirt. Sitting on some stools, 3 furry creatures or should I say Ponggos, were trying to keep themselves from showing signs of trembling. The Ponggos are bipedal mole race that lives within MY backyard, salvaging craps and debris or waste around. I really wonder, when did they first 'invade' MY property. The three in front, on the left is Amos who is well-versed in alchemy, chemistry and science but still couldn't compare to me, the middle one is the current chief, Adel, stroking his beardlike fur in hope to distract himself from me and finally on the right is Agatha who looked at me intensely, holding tightly to her spanner like I'm going to start a genocide or something. I guess this was partially my fault for…'messing' with them and 'showing off' that time.

* * *

As soon as I saw the images on the screen, I immediately head out to the dumpsite and decided to stalk the group of 4 consisting of Agatha and 3 Ponggos ,shorter than her which I presume would be the children, like a predator, watching their every move and expression. I was in cloaking the whole time, listening to their conversation.

"Okay kids, remember to not make any sudden noise while you are out looking for things. We do not want to wake up the monsters living here." said Agatha and was replied with a nod by the children. The group walk in a group softly and scavenging scraps left and right, trying not to wake up the monster which dwell within the cave. Feeling mischievous, I hide behind a rock with my cloaking slowly wearing off and sent Moby and Remy to make 'noises' in the surrounding. The children were trembling and looking around warily. I was cackling softly with glee at the sight. Agatha tried to keep everyone from making a loud noise and seemingly succeeding, until one of them begun to cry.

A loud painful screech and sound of wings flapping can be heard. My sensor immediately detects a swarm of bat-like creatures flying straight for them intending to make a meal out of the group. Agatha shouted to the rest to let go of the 'loot' they found and ran as fast as possible to safety, with me tailing behind them in cloaked mode. As fate being a cruel master, before they could get to the exit, the shortest among the children tripped, on a flat path. The swarm then attack the child, circling the poor shivering child. Agatha immediately rushes in to the child's rescue, bludgeoning the bats with her spanner while ordering the child to run for it. However it was a meaningless attempt as the rescuer is now another part of the meal .Both of them dropped to their knees, holding their hands to their ears and screaming in pain as they are bombarded by sonic attacks by the circling swarm.

_Rule 1, Do not cause unnecessary death or any that wou…..blablabla_

I sigh when I remember the countless rules Glaive and Ruto have set upon me. Most importantly, I guess I would be hated by him if he were to find out that I was the cause for such 'mishap', …well not like what I've done to reach this far would have mattered. I deactivated my cloaking and as I extended my hand forward, spears of light rain down, skewering the swarm while almost…I meant perfectly missing the two Ponggos.

The remaining bats direct their attention to me and charges to my direction. I took a step back and left an afterimage of myself, composed of photons in my place. I have to hold myself back from making a maniacal laugh after seeing all the charging bats all dropping down in a charred state. What's left of the swarm is now a handful of bats, all retreating back further into the cave.

"Moby Remy, what's the status of those two?" I inquire my drones as I dusted away dirt and smoke from my elegant dress.

My cute little black and white drones slowly descend upon the fallen Ponggos and emitted a ray of light, scanning their status.

"Condition stabilizing" Moby reported.

"Hey, you two over there!" I directed to the two children who are still there, hiding behind pieces of debris. After hearing that, they came out slowly. I sigh, "You don't expect me to carry them back alone?"

* * *

As nano-seconds became seconds, I started to feel very annoyed due to the silence, and 'would' have resulted in a bloodbath. It only took a single light cough to break the tension.

"Oh, I beg for your apologies. Firstly I, Adel as the Chief of the Ponggo would like to express…."

"Spare me the pleasantries. I've only done what is right in the situation" Well… if undoing what I've done is a right thing then, yeah.

Now it was Amos turn to speak," If I may ask, miss…Eve, you said before that you are a princess and most importantly of the Nasod?"

"Indeed I am of the royal status of the great Nasod Kingdom. Judging from your looks, you wish to seek the knowledge of my race is it not ? I would grant you some…" I smile at him as his intention is so clear like a piece of glass. As soon as I state the idea of granting some of the magnificent Nasodian technology, his face brighten up but soon replace with a worried look as I continued.

"However, an equal trade is to be required though..."

"Then, what could you ask for?! As you can see…we only have scraps and…'junk' lying around!" Agatha angrily interjects.

"I have only been recently awakened from my long slumber and everything is 'new' to me ." …yeah right. "To make matter worst all of my people are offline or you could say, 'dead'. I wish to rebuild 'my' kingdom once more to its former glory but alone, I would never succeed. The trade would include all of Nasodian technology except for confidential ones and mutual relationship between the newly formed Nasodian with the Ponggos in exchange for… 'services' from your people."

"So what you're saying is for us to work as your slave?!" Agatha…you are testing my patience here.

"Oh no, you misunderstood. I won't work you all to death anyway…" my statement end up resulting in terrified mix with anger expression.

"Ha ha ha, I would like to apologize, seems that my 'funny' programme is acting up again. What I meant is that, there is something which requires your assistance. For example, judging from the way you're holding your spanner firmly, it would seem that you are well-equipped and a specialist in repairing and crafting metallic ware. You would be the sort of help I would require the most~"

"Well it seems that your eyes aren't as useless as I've thought. Of course I would be required the most, I'm the BEST there is here, ha ha ha!" I can see a faint red colour forming under the fur as I stroke her ginormous ego.

"So, do we have an agreement?"

The three Ponggos huddled together for roughly an eternity or…for 5 minutes, and finally agreed. Thank the El that they are of the 'friendly' species to be encountered or I have to subjugate them with force, like the demon hordes of the previous timeline. It's just too much work.

I clapped my hands and said, "Well, the first agenda is to secure a sufficient power source which could be provided from El energy… "I sigh as my statement yet again ends up making them anxious, probably worried that I would end up 'borrowing' their own El instead as El stones are scarce on Altera, unless I sent out drones to 'borrow' El shards from other continent." Ah, you do not need to fret as I have a solution to compensate for the insufficient El found on this land. There exist a plant species that dwells within the cave, that I've encounter during my journey up from my chamber(and my entire life and other life). This plant will produce a spore which when agitated, will release a high jolt of electricity. With the right equipment, the electricity can be harvested, solving the energy problem and if we did things right, we may be able to produce artificial El energy. I dub this plan as the Alterasia Energy Plan." This kind of solves the 'future 'contamination problem as well so it's a win win idea.

In just a week time, 'my' kingdom has expanded from the chamber I awakened from till the entire area of the Core. I couldn't get the Ponggos to relocate their village to the inner Core, for my convenience but at least with 'good will' helped in 'refurbishing' their current 'dump'. The grass around Altera has become greener as the land is now richer with life allowing crops to be planted, ensuring a good supply of food. The Dimension Link series were able to be constructed, eventhough only in a few numbers; 8 Nasod scouts, 5 Nasod Blade and 2 Nasod Guadian. I can now be able to summon them to my side eventhough their performances are not that …satisfactory.

Progress wouldn't have reached this far if not for Amos's careful planning; exchange with a tour around the Core and Agatha's workmanship; though I have to stroke her ego a lot. Few days later, Oberon my loyal guardian is constructed, using the 'remains' of past Nasodian around the Core.

And then the moment of truth arrive. The drones I've sent out have return with good news, the El Tree have been located and the estimated flight according to what I could muster is a 2 days travel. I began my preparation by appointing Oberon and Amos to help manage the revival of my kingdom together while I was away.

A day after the news, I walked toward the west edge of Altera, feeling the morning breeze.

"It's already been a week huh?" I closed my eyes and the flow of air around me became to change.

_Initiating Seraphim Queen's Throne protocol_

My faithful drones instinctively began to transform and attached themselves to my back as the support for my now sprouting wings of light. I hunched forward in pain as the wings sprout for the first time in my current petite form.

_Warning, system repeat._

_Current long travel is extremely dangerous as it will exhaust all of your majesty's energy supply which has a high probability of terminating this unit life._

_System advice your majesty to focus on other matters beforehand, until the airship is produced. _

I shook my head signalling my determination or to be exact my stubbornness." I do not wish to waste any more time not being by his side. I would like to apologize for your Queen's selfishness"

_If it's the will of the Queen, system will comply._

_But safety measures will have to be taken. System request permission to send out drones that will be periodically tracking your Majesty's whereabouts. Messages and orders can be passed around, until further communication technology advancement is set up._

I let out a deep sigh, "Permission granted and …take care." And I flew off into the distance…

…_Return safely my Majesty_

* * *

**Elsword**** POV**

It's already been 10 days since my big sis return to Ruben. Lowe decided to have 'friendly' spar with my big sis on the very first day that left a huge crater outside the village! I would be lying if I wasn't at awe seeing Lowe using his full strength. The spar ends with a draw though. After that, I trained rigorously with my sister and Lowe. I couldn't survive half a day with their training session which left me sleeping until the next day.

The day after, I was introduced to the bear my sister mentioned in her mail. It stood tall, proud and respectful like a warrior who has seen many battles, visible scars can be seen. It seems that the bear and my sister clash before in the woods years ago and have bonded together in fights to test their strength under a 'fee'… My sister would bring along Anne's homemade food which will be used to challenge the old bear. After seeing me, the bear let out a roar and smaller bears, cubs I presume came out of the bush. It guesses it's my turn now huh? I've lost at the beginning but the feeling was exhilarating. Few days later, I've learn to judge their movement thanks for my sister's advice but it's till not enough to win.

Presently, my sister and I, after receiving the bags of lunches, were on our merry way to the meeting place until I suddenly stopped. The reason to that is because of the sight of a majestic ray of light like a shooting star and it fell toward the direction of the El Tree.

"Hey lil brother, why are you stopping all of a sudden? Getting cold feet aren't we?" my sister teases. I looked at her, feeling a subtle heat around my cheeks, "Of course not! I just…just want to check something out!"

"Okay~ Just don't be late!"

I waved back to her and immediately head toward the dense forest leading to the El Tree in order to sate my growing curiosity. On my way, I have to beat up some fat reds birds that kept on 'getting' in my kicks stings a lot. I never saw them this aggressive before. "Does the falling star have something to do with it?" I mentally asked the El, they couldn't fly or I'll be in trouble.

As I was close to the clearing, I was knocked up by something. Luckily the bushes soften my fall. Stood in front of me is something that have a white coloured face with a stoic expression and its body is a brown roundish shape with leaves and mosses around. I immediate roll away as it started to charge toward me.

As soon as I turn, it already swung its arm at me. I used my sword to block it and was knocked away as a result. "This is bad. I need to get out of here…" My instinct kept telling me this, until I remember what my sister said, 'A knight never run away from a fight!' I look back toward the beast and saw it mindlessly flailing its arm around, to my luck. As soon as I saw an opening, I immediately charges with my sword thrusting forward. My charge manage to knock down the beast and without taking a break, I stood on top of it and heavily stuck downward, shattering its mask. The beast body started to break apart and all is left is just barks and leaves.

I heavily lugged myself forward out of the forest and into the base of the El Tree. The sight was enough to leave me breathless, other than my exhaustion. A large piece of El shard is implanted at the centre, embraced by barks of trees like a hug. Tiny sparkles of light illuminating the area. The air is fresh feels…wonderful. As I circled the tree, I spotted something. A small figure with silvery hair, dressed in an elegant dress of black and white and a…blue tinted glass thing on the forehead? , rested on the back of the tree. She looks almost my age, judging from her size. Her wings are not of feathers but seemingly of pure light, breaking apart bits by bits. Suddenly she opened her eyes and our eyes meet.

* * *

**Eve**** POV**

_Energy Level at 3.1%_

A good 48 hours have passed as I took flight. Pain and fatigue course through my circuits but the thought of seeing him, yet again, motivates me to push through. If the route is correct I should be nea…..

_Warning Warning_

Oh for the love of El! My gyro meter has ….malfunctioned resulting in me hurling down to earth. Luckily for me, Moby and Remy manages to restore my balance and I was able to land safely while smacking through braches and leaves in the process…I scan the surrounding and thanked the El as I'm right in front of the tree.

_Energy Level at 1.1%_

That unexpected fiasco just cost me 2%! I sighed and slowly make my way toward the base of the tree. I rest my side to the bark of the tree. As I closed my eyes, I could hear a loud clash not far from here…

_Energy Level at 0.7% _

I opened my eyes and to my joy, saw him in his younger self in front me.

_Energy Level at 0.3% System shutting down to begin El recharging procedure…_

"No!no!no!no! Not now! He was so close! Move El it! This need to be done right now!" I mentally scream.

I tried to call out to him, but no sound could be emitted from my moving move.

_Shutting down in 20 seconds…_

* * *

**Elsword**** POV**

I stare at the girl as our eyes meet. Her eyes are in yellow and her expression change from a peaceful look to a desperate look. She opened her mouth and said something but I couldn't hear anything. She started to get up and spoke again but to no avail. I took a deep breath and slowly walked toward her.

* * *

**Eve**** POV**

_Shutting down in 12 seconds…_

"Aghhh, shut up!"

Wait…is he…yes he's coming nearer. Now we are face to face. He looks simply adorable, even more than my second try. Looking at him up close, he seems to have been in a fight, judging from his scars and dirt on his face. I really want to caressed his scratched up face but first thing first. Then he slowly tilts his head and faces his ear toward me, and without wasting time, I…

_Shutting down in 8 seconds…_

* * *

**Elsword**** POV**

I could feel heat rises on my face and a sudden thump on my up close, her skin is of pale with blue stroke marks under her yellow her look...exotic. She seems to be wearing some con shaped things on her ears.I really wish to...touch them I noticed two strange oval shaped thing right beside her, black and white.

I then tilt my head with my ear facing toward her, curious on what she's about to say. She opened her mouth and…

*Smack*

"…Insolence…" was all i hear before I was slapped across the ground.

"Ahhgh! What the El are you trying to do?!" I angrily shouted at her while rubbing my now red and hot cheeks. I approach her again to demand he why she did that but then I saw her blue tinted glass colour changes to a dull colour, darkening to black.

"Hey… wake up!" I franticly shake her shoulder, trying to get a reaction from her but she just lay there on the floor motionlessly.

* * *

**Eve POV  
**

I slapped him.

_Shutting down in 5 seconds…_

As my vision slowly fades to black, I could hear him angrily shouting toward me on my unforeseen action. Then the tone changes to a worried tone, I could myself being shaken around. Needless worrying…that's on of your charm that I love.

The first step has been done and the 'route' is set! I mentally ticked the first check box on my 'To Do List' and went into slumber.

* * *

**Chapter end**

* * *

**The second half ...is where my English is slowly failing me. I just can't stop using 'seem', 'as','guess'...will try to re-edit them once i further my English understanding.**

**Please forgive me for my bad English OTL**

**Replies~**

**FANG eee -Ruto the key, Glaive the Lock? and****(´ ▽｀).。ｏ ** Yeah for first reviewer~ 

**Awakened Hades - Hahaha time travel confusion ಠuರೃ **

**Kat Winn - A can't find em...probably will later haha~ (;°Д°)  
**

**Sugarlatte- ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ) Kagerou Days? off to googling~**


End file.
